


Big Brother Is Watching You

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Sherlock is a Tease, Showing Off, Sibling Incest, Smut, Virgin Sherlock, Voyeurism, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: When Sherlock finds out that Mycroft has a camera in his Baker Street bedroom, he is not quite as offended as he pretends to be.





	Big Brother Is Watching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MezzaMorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/gifts).



> Sherlock is talking, Mycroft is texting. 
> 
> Obviously influenced by MezzaMorta's "The Talking Cure" and in general by her great stories :) Hope you are doing better, lovely Princess of Smut! :)
> 
> Sorry for the rather unoriginal title but it really fits better than any other I could think of.

“It's a disgrace, Mycroft! An affront!”

_I have no idea what you're talking about, little brother. MH_

“Oh really?! You just gave yourself away, moron!”

_Oh. Sorry, my brain is not running on full capacity. Just had a rather challenging emergency to take care of. MH_

“I swear, the next emergency will be _you_ when I get my hands at you!”

_Always so dramatic. And resentful. How did you discover it in the first place, if I may be so blunt to ask? MH_

“You were slipping once more! I talked with John in my bedroom about his last boring girlfriend and you threw it into his face this morning! How disappointing!”

_Oh, my bad. I could have found it out in another way though. MH_

“That she liked to nibble at his toes?! How? Do you have a camera in her flat, too? Because he never brought her here!”

_Alright. Not much sense in denying it. There is a camera in your bedroom. Are you happy now? MH_

“No, I am not! Why is there a bloody camera in my bedroom, Mycroft?!”

_Not only there I have to say. There are three more in your filthy realm. Not in the bathroom though. I have limits. MH_

“I highly doubt that, brother! Why are you spying on me?!”

_Because you need supervision. It's for safety reasons only. MH_

“Safety! Ha!”

_A murderer could follow you into your flat and try to strangle you. It would take mere moments until the cavalry would arrive to prevent your departure. MH_

“I'm asking you – are you watching when I… do something unspeakable?”

_Don't be absurd. You're my brother. I have no interest whatsoever in getting an eyeful of your private parts and... whatever you might do with them. MH_

“And yet you knew at once what I'm talking about. Even though we've never talked about sex! Or wanking, in this case!”

_I have a very urgent meeting to attend now. Be good. MH_

“I bet you do. And I bet you're watching…”

_Thoughts are free. Ta ta. MH_

“You are the real wanker of the two of us, Mycroft!”

_Don't be ghastly. Behave. MH_

“Or what? You'll put me over your knee? Is that what gets you going?”

_I'm appalled by your dirty fantasy. Mummy didn’t raise you like this! MH_

“Oh really?! Did she raise you like this – sniffing about your little brother all his life? No privacy, no shame?”

_I only want your best, Sherlock. You know that. MH_

“Oh yeah? My best? This?”

_What are you… Get them back on! MH_

“Why ever? I can pull it off. Quite literally!”

_Don't be cheeky, Sherlock! MH_

“What? You don't like my cheeks?”

_I'm… speechless! MH_

“Oh, if you just were… Like it when I do this?”

_Sherlock! Don't! I mustn't see that! MH_

“What, my wrinkled, rosy little hole?”

_Sherlock! MH_

“It's unused, you know… Except for the obvious. All going out, nothing going in.”

_How rude and perverted you are! MH_

“Does that surprise you? Yeah, I guess it does. Would _you_ like to go in? With your finger? Your dick? Your tongue?”

_Sherlock, I… Please… MH_

“Are you hard now? You have a huge dick, don't think I haven't noticed. Your trousers get tailored tighter and tighter every year… It's as if you were advertising your manhood… And for whom if not for me? You hate everybody else.”

_That's not true! I mean, I'm not advertising anything. It's simply fashionable! MH_

“Right… Well, you didn’t answer my question. But you see that I am… hard, I mean…”

_Sherlock… MH_

“It's big, too, isn't it? Would you like to suck me? Let your tongue circle around the crown? Swallow it down? Make me come down your long throat?”

_Oh my God… MH_

“You want me, don't you? Don't lie.”

_Yes. God help me, I'm doomed. MH_

“You don't even believe in God, and neither do I. And why would you be doomed? Do I look as if I was shocked by that?”

_But how can you not be? I'm your brother. I shouldn’t have such desires for you. MH_

“I'm not blind, Mycroft. It did take me appallingly long to get it though. Should have realised it ages ago. That night when I was seventeen…”

_Please! No talking about that! I didn’t touch you inappropriately! MH_

“No, you didn't. But you wanted to. I was drunk and you held me. There was this tension. Then I discovered cocaine and forgot about it. I'm clean now. And the tension might have just come back, wouldn’t you agree?”

_Don't state the obvious. MH_

“Where are you now?”

_In my Whitehall office. Sitting behind my desk. MH_

“So no urgent meeting, huh?”

_Don't be cruel. I simply wanted to escape as you know very well. MH_

“There's no escape anymore.”

_It surely looks like that. What now? MH_

“Hm. What could I do now? This?”

_Sherlock! You can't… masturbate for me! MH_

“Oh can't I? You will find out that I actually can. Mmm, it feels good. Wish it was your hand wrapped around it, the other one fondling my balls like this…”

_This is torture… MH_

“But a very nice sort, isn't it?”

_Somebody could come in and catch me in this… improper state! MH_

“We both know they really couldn’t. Nobody dares enter your office without your permission. You are so mighty and powerful. It's sexy.”

_Is it? I thought you despised it! Despised me… MH_

“Don't kill the mood, Mycroft. And do you really think I would do that for your watching pleasure if I despised you?”

_Oh! MH_

“Yeah, like that, hm? Me, pulling my foreskin back as far as possible. Do you see my glans? Is it HD?”

_Oh God yes. MH_

“Seems you are finding religion today, Mycroft!”

_You are my religion. You are divine. Depraved and naughty but divine. MH_

“A good combination if I may say so myself. Look how it's glistening, my slit. Want to lick it up?”

_Oh, yes! MH_

“I want to see your big dick, too, Mycroft. Want to play with it. Suckle at it. Does it have a big head?”

_Fuck, yes. MH_

“Mycroft! I love it when you write this… I want my mouth to be filled up by you. And flooded by your juice. And I want you to stuff my arse. Flood that, too.”

_Sherlock, I'm so hard, I… Can I see you tonight? MH_

“You want that? Have sex with your little brother?”

_Please don't play with me. Yes, I want it. I want you. I… love you… MH_

“Oh, wow… Didn’t think you would tell me that…”

_I'm sorry if I shocked you. MH_

“Don't be daft. I obviously want you, too. And… You drive me insane but I guess it's safe to say that I love you, too.”

_Sherlock… MH_

“Sentimental sods we are, uh? Shall I come over? Baker Street might not be the safest place to go at it.”

_Yes. Please. Wait for me. I'll be at home at seven. No, make it six. MH_

“I'd rather make it sex. I'll be there. Rather stop now. I want to save all my come for you.”

_Can't say the same about myself. I just spilled into my pants. MH_

“Mycroft! So easy to get off! Who would have thought! But you can get it up for me again later, can't you?”

_I'm middle aged, not deceased. I'll get it up for you all night. MH_

“Oh fuck! Can't wait!”

_Me neither. See you then. MH_

“Yes. I hope you've got some clean pants in your office.”

_No, I don't. But I don't care. The stickiness will remind me of this all day. MH_

“Nice! I will peel them off of you then and sniff at it, perhaps even lick at it.”

_You are the devil! MH_

“I've heard that one before. Now go run the country, brother. And be ready for tonight.”

_I'm so ready. MH_

“So am I.”

_Bye then, baby brother. MH_

“Bye, big brother. I'm glad you're watching over me.”

_I always will. MH_

The End


End file.
